mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Books
Improvements I know there isn't much you can say about the books (being that they are books of stuff already covered across this entire wiki) but there is still stuff that could be covered that isn't. Release dates - Almost everything else on the wiki the information can be pinned to precise dates, here? Basically nothing. TopatoCo doesn't list the dates (it does list release order though) so some research is needed into that. I do have two approx. dates already. EDIT: Just been trawling through TopatoCo's twitter, managed to pinpoint HS V2's release date. *Homestuck Vol. 1 and Problem Sleuth Vol. 3 - Late November (Early December?) While the TopatoCo site shows HS V1 as released before PS V3, they seem to have been released simultaneously and the order there is arbitrary. Also found a blog post from Nov 24th stating that neither of them were out yet, on Dec 5th (after an unknown amount of delay). **Dec 3rd? I two day delay sounds about right I guess, all things considered. Might need to go back through the tweet histories again and see what I get with this new info in mind. *Homestuck Vol. 2 - Hussie posted about it on MSPA.com on May 7th but the post would seem to indicate it was released on either the 5th or 6th (or potentially earlier). May 5th https://twitter.com/topatoco/status/197353388910968832 https://twitter.com/topatoco/status/198759552353714176 https://twitter.com/topatoco/status/198761064245100544 *Problem Sleuth Vol. 4 - This was released either 29th or 30th of July, my confusion on the exact release date is due to time zone shenanigans. ISBN (International Standard Book Number) - I think the words "International Standard" are all I need to say about that. TopatoCo lists an ISBN for Problem Sleuth Vol. 1 and 2 but not for the other books (it is possible they don't even have a ISBN) but anyone who owns a physical copy of them should be able to find the ISBN printed on them (usually as part of the barcode). EDIT: Thanks to SN I've got the ISBNs for PS Vol. 3 and HS Vols. 1 and 2. *Problem Sleuth Vol. 1 - 978-0-9824862-3-8 *Problem Sleuth Vol. 2 - 978-1-'7'''36561-00-1 **978-1-'''9'36561-00-1 *Problem Sleuth Vol. 3 - 978-1-936561-80-3 *Homestuck Vol. 1 - 978-1-936561-82-7 *Homestuck Vol. 2 - 978-1-936561-83-4 And some general info on the forewords, author notes, extra bonuses and maybe images of the covers. The Light6 (talk) 02:41, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :The above stated ISBN for Problem Sleuth Volume 2 is apparently invalid, so that needs checking. We also need the ISBN for Problem Sleuth Volume 4, if anyone can find that ::Identified the PS Vol. 2 ISBN error, still can't find the Vol. 4 ISBN. ::Also I was looking at PS Vol. 1 and 2 on an online bookshop (where I located the correct Vol. 2 ISBN) and it has publishing dates for them and puts them both on the 1st of the month, I would assume they have correct information but can't be 100% sure, also I guess the publishing date could differ from the release date? But I kinda assumed for the most part TopatoCo releases stuff as soon as it is ready? - The Light6 (talk) 16:12, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Price Looking at the prices on Amazon, Book 1 retails for a whopping US$217.44. Book 2 is $24.65 and book 3 is $25.80. Why the steep price gradient?--AutisticMajor (talk) 03:48, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Aspect Book About that zine project, considering that's a WLF publish and they can shit more stuff in the future without Hussie's approval (they rarely need to), We either don't include them here or make a section for "unofficial" books. Mamaopapaya (talk) 11:15, April 17, 2018 (UTC)